She Will Be Loved
by undiscoveredwriter
Summary: She had loathed him just as much as Nathan did but that all changed one day, a year and a half ago. He had found her, crying and against every voice in his head screaming for him to leave, he hadn't. BL.
1. She Will Be Loved

**Title: **She Will Be Loved  
**Author: **undiscoveredwriter23  
**Pairings: **Brooke/Lucas one-shot.  
**Rating: **Teen/Adult.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Tree Hill.  
**Summary: **Popular Brooke Davis lives a life of luxury; rich parents, beautiful house and a perfect boyfriend. Men fall at her feet with a flick of her hair but one boy, one brooding loner that she lets through her bedroom window every night, knows that there is much more to Brooke Davis than what meets the eye.

**A/N: **I was listening to the song She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5 and the idea for this one-shot just came to me so that I would take a stab at writing it. I really hope you enjoy.

- undiscoveredwriter23

* * *

**She Will Be Loved**

_beauty queen of only eighteen_

Brooke Davis loved to party.

There was no spinning it another way.

It was a mere statement telling the definite truth; Brooke Davis _did _in fact love life to party.

Maybe it had something to do with the extortionate amount of money that her parents had, making her the richest eighteen year old in Tree Hill so it made it more than easy to find ways _to _party. Maybe it had something to do with her boyfriend, Nathan Scott, who loved to party just as much as she did.

Maybe it had something to do with the fact that she was hurting; hurting with a pain so heavy with grief that it was easy to drown in alcohol than face it head on and drown in the truth.

_she had some trouble with herself_

_he was always there to help her_

People were blissfully unaware of the pain Brooke endured everyday from dawn till dusk, every person simply avoided the glassy eyes and un-dimpled smile. Every person except one.

He came in the form of a tall, brooding blond called Lucas Scott, her boyfriend's half-brother. He was the one person who seemed to grasp the concept of just how much pain she was in. He knew her, the real her, he understood her and despite her fears of him turning his back on her, he was there, every night, kissing her tears away, whispering soothing words in her ear and for those few hours that he held her in his arms, he took her away from it all.

Looking back, she finds it strange that it was _him _that was saving her.

She had loathed him just as much as Nathan but that all changed one day, a year and a half ago. He had found her, crying and against every voice in his head screaming for him to leave, he hadn't.

_Her parents had left again._

_She wasn't even at home, stood in front of them, when they had told her. They had called her, five minutes before cheer practice and told her that they were going to China for the next two months. She had hung up on them and ran outside, the brisk wind hitting her face and she started sobbing._

_She wasn't even aware that someone else had came out until she heard him shuffling in front of her and looking up, she was met with the most amazing pair of blue eyes she had ever seen. She blinked and took a look at his face through tear-filled eyes and noticed it was none other than Lucas Scott._

_She scoffed at the sight of him and turned her head away._

_"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned and she looked up, surprised that he didn't start laughing once her saw her tear stained cheeks._

_"I'm fine," she replied softly and he took a seat beside her._

_"You know," he started and looked into her eyes, "you don't have to lie to me, Brooke Davis."_

And that was that.

The rest was just a blur of soft, open-mouthed kisses and loving words; and not telling anyone.

That was one thing Brooke was adamant about, that he must not tell a soul and he had complied.

Because he _loved _her.

--

_she always belonged to someone else_

Nathan hated Lucas and Lucas hated Nathan.

It was apparent to anyone with eyes; the burning anger and hatred that was visible in their body language whenever they came into close contact with each other.

Nathan hated Lucas because they shared the same father and Lucas hated Nathan because they shared Brooke.

He hated the fact that every time he left Brooke's bedroom, tomorrow or the next day, she would be by Nathan's side, holding his hand and kissing him and it made Lucas' stomach churn because he knew she was so much better than him; she deserved so much more.

But, still he kept his promise and never whispered a word to anyone.

He knew it was all about appearances in their world and even though Brooke was the most gorgeous girl he had ever laid eyes on, she never felt like it. He made his own promise to tell her that she was beautiful everytime he entered her room, every time he touched her, kissed her and made love to her.

She was the dream that he was living, and he never wanted to wake up.

_I drove for miles and miles_

_and wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times before but somehow_

_I want more_

It was taking it's toll on Lucas though, only being able to talk to her at night, when everyone was sleeping, just like he was supposed to be but instead, he was creeping through her window and even though Lucas loved every second he spent with her, it was slowly killing him not being able to take her out, walk down the street and hold her hand.

So as they lay in her bed, her head on his his chest, his fingers slowly tracing her naked back, he built up enough courage to talk to her about it.

"I love you, Brooke," he said and she looked up at him, a small smile on her face, just like she did every other time he had told her, "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," she replied and stroked his face, lightly, with the back of her hand.

He took a deep breath.

"Leave him," he whispered, the sound so soft that it was amazing she had heard him.

But she had.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_out on your corner in the pouring rain_

She jumped out the bed, angry and frustrated because she knew the words had been sitting on the tip of his tongue for the past year and a half and she _wanted _to leave him. She wanted nothing more than to walk away from Nathan Scott but she _couldn't_.

Her parents would freak.

They kept telling her that she would marry Nathan and he would not only take over his father, Dan Scott's business but also her father's business and they would continue the legacy with their own children. She hated that she was so fearful of what they would do if she said no, so she didn't, she told them that marrying Nathan would be a blessing and when they were 21, Brooke Davis and Nathan Scott would be joined in holy matrimony.

She wanted nothing more than to scream at the them that she didn't love Dan's brunette son but rather his neglected, blond one that he abandoned as soon as he entered the world.

But she didn't.

"I can't," she told him and he groaned in frustration, also getting out the bed and pulling his clothes on.

_look for the girl with the broken smile_

_ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_and she will be loved_

"Why?" He asked, defeated; heartbroken by her answer.

"You know why," she spat, glaring at him.

She was right; he did know.

But it didn't make it hurt any less.

"You're right," he said as he walked up to her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead before making his way to her window.

"I love you," she whispered as he got halfway through the frame and he looked back, locked eyes with her and said:

"I'll wait for you."

_she will be loved_

--

_tap on my window, knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

She made a mistake.

A big one, and as she ran out of her house and into her car, she knew she had to tell him.

She had to tell him what she had been wanting to tell ever since he first kissed her and whispered the words that made her go weak in the knees. She wanted to tell him that she loved him so much, she would leave Nathan and her parents and the world in which they lived. A world so dependant on appearances and social status that she loathed it more that she loathed her incompetent parents. She wanted to tell him that she would stay forever in his arms because that was the only place she felt safe.

She drove through streets of Tree Hill, illuminated by the street lights, not a soul in sight as she made her way to his house which was on the other side of town. He was, after all, the Scott brother from the _other side of the tracks _and she had to laugh at how ridiculous it sounded.

Once she arrived on his street, parking her car on the other side of the road, a few doors down from his house, she sat and waited in her car.

And waited and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Until she finally found an ounce of courage within her and made her way up the steps to his side door, thankful that she didn't have to climb through a window like he did. She balled her hand into a fist and taking a deep breath, she brought it down to the door and knocked lightly.

She waited.

Then, she heard him shuffling and moments later, the door swung open, revealing a very shocked and dishevelled Lucas.

"Brooke," he said, not believing that she was stood on his door step.

_I know I tend to get insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

_It's no always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along_

"Hi," she said, vulnerably and he smiled lovingly at her before pushing his door open to let her in.

They sat down on his bed, neither of them saying anything and he reached over and grabbed her hand, stroking it ever so slightly with his thumb. He knew she had to get something off her chest because he _knew _her but there was something stopping her from telling him; fear. She hated being scared because it made her weak but he was the person that scared her most.

He scared her most because she loved him more than anything and she was afraid to lose him.

She took a deep breath, much like he had earlier and forced the words out of her.

"I'm pregnant."

A simple sentence, small and explanatory.

The minute statement telling him almost everything that he needed to hear and as the one question, that he feared asking, loomed in his mind of whether it was his or his brother's, he somehow knew that the child that was growing within her, was his.

This child could bring them together in reality. This child could pull them away from her controlling parents and they could live as a family, away from the pain and lies and secrecy.

And he smiled; a wide, teeth-bearing smile and against her will, she had to smile back because of how happy he seemed.

_my heart is full and my doors always open_

_you can come anytime you want_

"Brooke this is great," he told her and she frowned, "We can get away from them, we can be our own family," he explained upon seeing her look.

She nodded robotically.

"You're keeping it, right?" he questioned and it was the very question she had avoided.

But seeing him smile _that_ smile, she knew, she couldn't kill their child, a child that could inherit _that _smile. She could never kill a child that was made out of such love.

"Yeah, I'm keeping it," she smiled softly.

His smile widened, if that was possible and he reached his arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace. She leaned into him, loving the feeling of his arms locked around her and somehow, all the fears left. As if his arms were somehow a shield, blocking them, she no longer felt compelled to worry for their well-being.

If that was possible.

--

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_look for the girl with the broken smile_

A whole week had passed.

It had been a week since she had revealed to Lucas that she was carrying his child and six days since she had broken up with Nathan. Her parents didn't know yet.

That's what she was going to do today.

So, as she walked down the stairs from leaving her bedroom and called her parents into the living, she made herself feel brave. She told herself that this was going to make her happy, that after this her and Lucas and their unborn child will live a calm, peaceful and happy life.

"I have to tell you something," she said, her voice shaking.

"You can tell us anything, princess," her father told her and as she stared into his eyes, the exact same colour as hers, she told them everything.

There was lots of yelling, screaming, crying.

Anger and disappointment, even hatred.

But in the end, it all came down to one thing and one thing only, her parents had told her to get rid of the child inside of her and go and beg Nathan to take her back or leave; leave their house, their family and never come back.

An ultimatum; a decision that would change her life.

"Can I think about it?" She asked, after the worst had calmed down.

"Yes," her father told her, his voice in monotone and as she shifted her eyes to her mother, it was apparent that she was hurting, too.

She never said anything, though, she had just walked out of the house and down the street, Lucas waiting for her, drenched from the pouring rain.

He was smiling.

She couldn't smile back, though, instead she told him what her parents said and as if he knew what her parents faces had looked like when she had told them, the same emotions ran across his own face. He yelled and asked how they could do that to their child and their grandchild. He said that she could stay with him, his mother wouldn't mind but when she didn't move, he knew.

She hadn't give them an answer.

He looked at her, hurt and broken and he simply walked away, not knowing what else to do.

"Lucas," she shouted, "Lucas, come back."

_ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

But he didn't.

--

_I know where you hide_

_alone in your car_

He went home and cried.

Cried for Brooke, who he loves but could be losing. Cried for his child who could possibly be getting aborted.

And he cried for the mess in which things had become.

He wanted nothing more than take them away from it all, run away because, even though running away was never the best option, it was the only way to get away from this gorforsaken town and as he ponders the option, he realises that _that _may be the only option. Taking Brooke and their child away from the mess.

He jumped up from his miserable state and ran to Brooke's house, climbed up to her window and waited; she wasn't there.

He waited for hours before finally giving up and climbing down.

_know all f the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

Then, he saw her car pull into the drive way and she just sat there and if he looked closely enough, he could outline her shaking body, sobbing, crying, hurting.

Fearing the worst, he ran to her and opened the door, gently pulling her out of the car and cradling her in his arms, praying she was alright.

But then she spoke.

"I went to the clinic," she told him.

He flinched back as if he had been burnt, his eyes a picture of unedifying pain.

"What?" He questioned, his voice faint.

"I went to the clinic," she repeated then looked up into his eyes.

He looked around, his body shaking and he didn't know what to do, didn't know what to think and so, like he had done before, he began to walk away, not daring to look back, knowing that he wouldn't be able to look at her face and not run back to her and pull her into his arms.

"I couldn't do it," she called out and he froze.

_comes back and begs me to catch her_

_every time she falls_

She could see the tension leave his body, the feeling of resentment and disappointment disappearing as she said the words and she _had_ went to kill their child but as she sat in the waiting room, _waiting _for them to call her name, she ran, ran as fast as she could.

He turned around and ran back to her, picking her up and swinging her around, placing wet kisses all over her face, making her giggle.

"We're gonna be okay, Brooke," he told her, his eyes sparkling, "We're gonna leave."

She looked at him shocked, wondering what the hell he was going on about but then it dawned on her; leaving this town, it had never seemed so perfect and she knew that they were going be their own family, the three of them, away from Tree Hill.

"Okay," she whispered and pulled his lips down to hers, not caring if anyone saw them.

They stayed, wrapped up in each other, under the falling rain and in the black of night, Lucas' hands trailing her stomach as they both thought of the child that slowly grew within it her as they pulled away from each other, catching their breath, they smiled.

They knew it was going to be hard, that it was going to be a fight but together, they knew they could do it; they _had_ lasted the past year and a half after all.

"I love you," she said to him, dropping a small peck on his reddened lips.

"I love you more," he smiled.

She smiled back.

_She will be loved_

Brooke Davis loved to party.

Brooke Davis loved to party but Lucas Scott pulled her away from that reckless life style.

Lucas saved her.

* * *

**A/N: **There it is, my first Brucas one-shot. I really hope that you all like it.

- undiscoveredwriter23


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

* * *

One of the reviews said that they would like me to write a sequel to this one-shot, describing what Brooke and Lucas's lives are like a few years ahead and I decided that I am, in fact, going to write the sequel, so keep your eyes peeled for the next one-shot.

Also, for those Brulian fans, I have written a story called Just Watch The Fireworks, which is kind of AUish but follows Brooke and Julian through their love life.

I really hoped you enjoyed this one-shot,

- undiscoveredwriter23


End file.
